infinitytraintvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Infinity Train characters
Infinity Train is an American animated anthology television series created by Owen Dennis for Cartoon Network. The series contains many characters, with different main characters per season and various recurring and one-time characters. Voice Cast and Characters Overview Main *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen - A 12-year-old girl struggling with her parents' divorce who finds herself trapped on the train when trying to get to game-design camp. She is analytical, down-to-earth, and determined to get off the train. (Main Book One) **Naomi Hansen as 5-year-old Tulip **Lily Sanfelippo as 6-8-year-old Tulip *One-One - A spherical robot consisting of two separate hemisphere-shaped robots. In Book 1, One-One accompanies Tulip on her journey, and eventually learns that it is the rightful Conductor of the train. In Book 2, One-One has resumed its duties as Conductor, overseeing the operations of the train and passengers. (Main Book One; Recurring Book Two) **Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One - The exuberant and optimistic part of One-One. **Owen Dennis as Sad-One - The morose and pessimistic part of One-One. *Ernie Hudson as Atticus - The talking Corgi king of Corginia, one of the train cars. He accompanies Tulip on her journey. (Main Book One; Cameo Book Two) *Ashley Johnson as Mirror Tulip/Lake (a.k.a. "MT") - Tulip's reflection, freed from the mirror world by Tulip in Book 1. At the start of Book 2, she has been living on the train as a fugitive from the reflection police. She accompanies Jesse on his journey through the train while struggling with her sense of identity as an independent person, rather than Tulip's reflection or a construct of the train. Upon escaping from the train at the end of Book 2, she names herself Lake. (Guest Book One; Main Book Two) *Robbie Daymond as Jesse Cosay - A passenger who becomes MT's friend and helps her escape the train. He is easygoing and friendly, but has a hard time standing up for himself and resisting bullies; his experience on the train teaches him how to stand up for his friends. (Main Book Two) *Alan Dracula - A magical white-tailed deer who accompanies Jesse and MT. (Main Book Two) Recurring *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat - A talking cat who is a collector and con artist. In Book 1, she is an agent for Amelia; in Book 2, she runs a carnival. (Recurring Book One; Guest Book Two) *Lena Headey as Amelia Hughes - A passenger who overthrew One-One and usurped his position as the Conductor, hoping to use the train to recreate her dead husband Alrick. (Recurring Book One) **Anthony Howell as The Conductor suit voice (Recurring Book One) *Ashley Johnson as The Steward - A menacing robot that assists the Conductor. (Recurring Book One; Cameo Book Two) *Dee Bradley Baker as the Ghoms - Dog/cockroach-like creatures that inhabit the Wasteland outside the train and attempt to suck the life-force out of the living. (Recurring Book One; Guest Book Two) *Audrey Wasilewski as Megan Olsen - Tulip's struggling mother and Andy's ex-wife who works as a nurse. (Recurring Book One) *Reagan Gomez-Preston as Mikayla - Tulip's best friend. (Recurring Book One) *Mark Fite as Andy Olsen - Tulip's depressed father and Megan's ex-husband. (Recurring Book One) *The Reflection Police (a.k.a. Mirror Police, "Flecks") - A pair of officers pursuing MT in order to destroy her for abandoning her responsibility as Tulip's reflection. (Guest Book One; Recurring Book Two) **Ben Mendelsohn as Special Agent Mace - The gruff senior partner of the team. **Bradley Whitford as Agent Sieve - The more upbeat junior partner to Mace. *Kirby Howell-Baptiste as Grace - The leader of the Apex, a gang of passengers who aim to raise their numbers to remain on the train indefinitely. (Recurring Book Two) *Kyle McCarley as Simon - The second-in-command of the Apex. (Recurring Book Two) *Owen Dennis as Terrance/Toad - A toad originating from the Toad Car where the objective is for the toad to be kicked. (Recurring Book Two) *Justin Felbinger as Nathan "Nate" Cosay - Jesse's younger brother. (Recurring Book Two) Guest *Rhys Darby as Randall (Guest Book One & Two) *Matthew Rhys as Aloysius (Guest Book One) *Matthew Rhys as Alrick Timmens - Amelia's deceased husband. (Guest Book One) *Lena Headey as Teacher (Guest Book One) *Reagan Gomez-Preston as Dolphin Handler / Ugly Irwin (Guest Book One) *Ashley Johnson as Popcorn / Girl / Mom (Guest Book Two) *Owen Dennis as Bear / Bully 3 / Carrot Guy (Guest Book Two) / Cross-Eyed Ducks (Guest Book One) / Greige (Guest Book One; Cameo Book Two) / Giant (Guest Book One) / Spells Wizard / Rabbit Dwarf (Guest Book Two) / TV Jingle / Pencil People / Talking Skeleton (Guest Book One) / Passenger (Guest Book Two) *Jeremy Crutchley as Mask Monster / The Dean (Guest Book One) *Robbie Daymond as Apex Raider 2 / Bully 2 / Fyodor / Richard Trundleshank (Guest Book Two) *Wayne Knight as Marcel (Guest Book Two) *Bill Corbett as Perry (Guest Book Two) *Nea Marshall Kudi as Sashay (Guest Book Two) *Ron Funches as Khaki Bottoms (Guest Book One; Cameo Book Two) *Laraine Newman as Masie Trundleshank / Marietta Gillicutty (Guest Book Two) *Kari Wahlgren as Bree Trundleshank / Girl Quadruplets / Sinesta Gillicutty (Guest Book Two) *Rick Zieff as Ithmush Trundleshank / Nathaniel Trundleshank / Silas Trundleshank (Guest Book Two) *Grey Griffin as Lunch Lady / Seedy Merchant / Tape Merchant (Guest Book Two) *Scott Menville as Bully 1 / Troy (Guest Book Two) *Antonio Raul Corbo as Apex Child / Apex Child 2 (Guest Book Two) *Jenna Davis as Apex Child 3 / Apex Girl / Lucy (Guest Book Two) *Justin Michael as Friend / Kevin / Soldier Turtle (Guest Book One) *Keith Ferguson as Announcer Tannuki / Boy Quadruplets / Goblin / Seth Trundleshank / Tusk Creature / Wilbur Gillicutty (Guest Book Two) *Lindsay Katai as Nancy (Guest Book One) / Badger / Little Badger Boy (Guest Book Two) Characters Main Overview Main characters Book 1 – The Perennial Child *'Tulip Olsen' (voiced by Ashley Johnson; Naomi Hansen (as a 5-year-old); Lily Sanfelippo (as a 6–8-year-old)) – A 12-year-old girl struggling with her parents' divorce who finds herself trapped on the train when trying to get to game-design camp. She is analytical, down-to-earth, and determined to get off the train. * One-One – A spherical robot consisting of two separate hemisphere-shaped robots. In Book 1, One-One accompanies Tulip on her journey, and eventually learns that it is the rightful Conductor of the train. In Book 2, One-One has resumed its duties as Conductor, overseeing the operations of the train and passengers. ** Glad-One (voiced by Jeremy Crutchley) – The exuberant and optimistic part of One-One. ** Sad-One (voiced by Owen Dennis) – The morose and pessimistic part of One-One. *'Atticus' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) – The talking Corgi king of Corginia, one of the train cars. He accompanies Tulip on her journey. Book 2 – Cracked Reflection *'"MT"' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) – Tulip's reflection, freed from the mirror world by Tulip in Book 1. At the start of Book 2, she has been living on the train as a fugitive from the reflection police. She accompanies Jesse on his journey through the train while struggling with her sense of identity as an independent person, rather than Tulip's reflection or a construct of the train. Upon escaping from the train at the end of Book 2, she names herself Lake. * Jesse Cosay (voiced by Robbie Daymond) – A passenger who becomes MT's friend and helps her escape the train. He is easygoing and friendly, but has a hard time standing up for himself and resisting bullies; his experience on the train teaches him how to stand up for his friends. * Alan Dracula – A magical white-tailed deer who accompanies Jesse and MT. Recurring characters *'The Cat' (voiced by Kate Mulgrew) – A talking cat who is a collector and con artist. In Book 1, she is an agent for Amelia; in Book 2, she runs a carnival. (Recurring Book 1; Guest Book 2) *'Amelia' (voiced by Lena Headey) – A passenger who overthrew One-One and usurped his position as the Conductor, hoping to use the train to recreate her dead husband Alrick (voiced by Matthew Rhys). (Recurring Book 1) * The Steward (voiced by Johnson) - A menacing robot that assists the Conductor. (Recurring Book 1; Cameo Book 2) *'Ghoms' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Dog/cockroach-like creatures that inhabit the Wasteland outside the train and attempt to suck the life-force out of the living. (Recurring Book 1; Guest Book 2) *'Megan Olsen' (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) – Tulip's struggling mother and Andy's ex-wife who works as a nurse. (Recurring Book 1) *'Andy Olsen' (voiced by Mark Fite) – Tulip's depressed father and Megan's ex-husband. (Recurring Book 1) *'The Reflection Police' (a.k.a. "Flecs") – A pair of officers pursuing MT in order to destroy her for abandoning her responsibility as Tulip's reflection. (Guest Book 1; Recurring Book 2) **'Agent Mace' (voiced by Ben Mendelsohn) – The gruff senior partner of the team. **'Agent Sieve' (voiced by Bradley Whitford) – The more upbeat junior partner to Mace. *'Grace' (voiced by Kirby Howell-Baptiste) – The leader of Apex, a gang of passengers who aim to raise their numbers to remain on the train indefinitely. (Recurring Book 2) * Toad / Terrence (voiced by Dennis) – A toad originating from the Toad Car where the objective is for the toad to be kicked. (Recurring Book 2) *'Nathan “Nate” Cosay' (voiced by Justin Felbinger) – Jesse's younger brother. (Recurring Book 2) Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Females